It Started With A SleepOver
by Miiinne
Summary: Sakura e Hinata tinham o hábito de dormir uma na casa da outra. Tudo começou por causa disso e se tornou algo mais. Tradução. nejisaku.
1. Como vidro

**-**

**Disclaimer: Neji, Sakura e Cia, não são meus, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sama. It Started With a SleepOver é da emerald cherry, eu só me meti a traduzir. Com permissão, claro ;)**

**

* * *

**

**It Started With A SleepOver**

_By_**emerald cherry**

_(Começou com uma noite)_

_Tradução por Miiinne_

****

* * *

**Like Glass**

_Como vidro_

**-**

"HYUUGA, SEU DESGRAÇADO!"

O grito ecoou através dos salões da casa principal dos Hyuugas, acordando imediatamente duas jovens mulheres, mas perturbando levemente um homem mais velho.

O grito, evidentemente, veio de uma mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa que estava passando a noite na casa de sua melhor amiga. Sakura e Hinata pegaram o hábito de ficar uma na casa da outra desde que se tornaram melhores amigas, quando Ino casou-se com Sasuke. Sakura ficou arrasada, e Hinata a ajudou a superar tanto a sua antiga paixão (ela percebeu que era só isso, agora) quanto à traição de sua ex-melhor amiga.

A causa desse barulho todo foi Neji, que decidiu sair de seu quarto no mesmo momento em que Sakura passava pelo corredor para pegar um copo de água. Fazendo os dois trombarem e conseqüentemente caírem ao chão.

Neji sorrindo debochadamente disse, "Se você insiste em correr pela casa das pessoas no meio da noite, ao menos deveria ser mais cuidadosa."

"EU NÃO ESTAVA CORRENDO!" Esbravejou Sakura e, então lembrando que havia pessoas naquela casa que estava tentando dormir (embora, com toda a confusão, todos já estavam acordados e avidamente ouvindo atrás das portas), tapou a boca com as mãos.

"Eu não estava correndo!" Repetiu sussurrando. "Eu estava andando e foi _você_ que trombou em _mim!_"

"Que seja." Ele disse a ela estendendo sua mão.

Receando, Sakura aceitou a ajuda de Neji, para então continuar sua viajem até a cozinha, sem prestar atenção que ele seguiu o mesmo caminho.

"Você está me seguindo?" ela exigiu.

"Não," disse ele. "Eu só estou procurando um pouco de água."

Para comprovar, ele foi até a geladeira e tirou uma jarra de água. Movendo-se para o armário, ele puxou dois copos, fazendo Sakura levantar a sobrancelha para isso. O que ele estava fazendo?

"Eu presumo que você também procurava um pouco de água, não?" perguntou, lhe estendendo um copo, quando ela concordou relutante.

O copo, entretanto, não pareceu querer ser passado a ela, e escorreu para o chão, quebrando-se em vários pedaços. O outro copo, que estava na mão dele, imitou o companheiro, fazendo os dois jovens pularem para evitar o vidro. Neji conseguiu se esquivar, mas Sakura não foi tão sortuda. Em sua pressa para fugir dos objetos, deu um passo errado e seus pés descalços acabaram com uma porção de cacos neles.

"Aii!" Gritou, voltando a chamar a atenção das outras três pessoas da casa que tinham resolvido - após nada muito interessante acontecer - voltar pra cama.

"Sakura não se mecha," Mandou Neji, andando cuidadosamente sobre a bagunça, até ela.

Os olhos dela arregalaram em choque quando ele a levantou e a segurou em seus braços. Carregando-a até a sala, ele a colocou delicadamente sobre uma poltrona. Arrastando uma cadeira até a poltrona, sentou-se e pôs os pés dela no seu colo, ignorando o sangue que escorria até a sua calça.

"O que você está fazendo?" Exigiu Sakura, prendendo o fôlego pela dor.

"Removendo o vidro." Disse ele calmamente se concentrando na tarefa.

Cada peça tirada, ela gemia em uma mistura de desconforto e dor. O desconforto era causado pela mão macia que estava atualmente _'confortando'_ a sua perna.

Os toques leves de Neji começaram a causar em Sakura uma sensação que ela realmente gostou, mas ela não sabia se isso era causado só porque ele estava acariciando o seu pé, ou algo assim, tinha a deixado excitada, ou porque Neji estava, ela tinha que admitir, muito atraente em apenas uma simples calça.

'Oh, Kami!' ela pensou, notando (obviamente) agora que o Hyuuga estava sem camisa.

Sakura estava distraída quando Neji puxou mais um pedaço de vidro do seu pé e em seguida movendo-se para o outro. Ela lhe lançou um olhar cortante, mas ele apenas riu e continuou, fazendo ela estremecer.

Ela voltou sua atenção para o estado sem camisa dele, e seus olhos gulosamente devorando a vista em sua frente. Sem saber que os olhos lavanda dele estavam em suas pernas, ela continuou luxuriosamente a apreciar o seu peito, antes de finalmente notar o que tinha prendido a atenção de Neji. Assistiu os olhos famintos dele, correrem de cima abaixo as suas pernas, a tarefa esquecida (embora que ele já tenha tirado todos os cacos).

Percebendo que estava sendo vigiado, ele olhou em seus olhos e eles ficaram assim por um tempo. Cuidadosamente, para evitar lhe causar alguma dor, Neji a colocou em seu colo e se inclinou, seus lábios apenas roçando os dela antes de envolvê-los em um beijo inebriante.

Respondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, Sakura deslizou seus braços em volta de seu pescoço e correu os dedos pelo seu cabelo ao mesmo tempo em que ele enlaçou sua cintura e a puxou para si. A violência com a qual se beijavam, causou os dois caírem de costas da cadeira, Sakura não pode segurar a risadinha que escapou pelo seus lábios.

"Isso não é engraçado." Neji resmungou, mas Sakura apenas sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

As mãos dele corriam pelas costas dela enquanto suas bocas batalhavam, logo ele levou a mão ao seu peito, acariciando seu seio. Ela gemeu, roçando contra ele, causando a mesma reação em Neji.

Invertendo a sua posição, Neji continuou a beijá-la e a massagear o seu seio até que um educado 'ahem' capturou a atenção deles. Os dois primeiramente, olharam incomodados por serem interrompidos, mas então ele perceberam quem era, em seguida envergonharam-se.

Se separando em uma velocidade incrível, eles olharam para Hyuuga Hiashi, que estava tentando não achar graça enquanto aconselhou-os, dizendo: "Eu apreciaria muito Neji, se vocês não se agarrassem na sala de estar."

Ele virou-se para sair, mas parou na porta, olhando sobre o seu ombro, "Se vocês realmente desejam continuar, eu sei que há um perfeito quarto para isso."

Deixando-os corarem até o ultimo fio de cabelo, o repentinamente alegre patriarca Hyuuga voltou para seu próprio quarto, planejando ansiosamente o futuro para eles.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora:** Primeiro, eu quase morri pra encaixar o titulo ;) sleepover significa tanto dormindo fora de casa, dormir na sua casa, passar a noite, enfim, daí como eu ia fazer isso pra encaixar no titulo? Começou com uma dormida na sua casa? Começou com uma festa do pijama? (nem festa tinha u.ú) Aushaushaushaus Não dá né xD Enfim. Minha mãe (!) me deu uma luz e tchan! Começou com uma noite! (o que não é mentira x3)

Eu amo essa fic. E eu tinha tanta vontade de traduzi-la. NEJISAKU! Porque o mundo precisa de mais nejisakus ;3 Quem é que não gostou do Hiashi ali?

Fic da **emerald cherry**. Tenho a história nos meus favoritos se interessar ;)

Beijo!


	2. Esquentando

**-**

**Disclaimer: Neji, Sakura e Cia, não são meus, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sama. It Started With a SleepOver é da emerald cherry, eu só me meti a traduzir. Com permissão, claro ;)**

* * *

**It Started With A SleepOver**

_By_**emerald cherry**

_(Começou com uma noite)_

_Tradução por Miiinne_

* * *

**The Heat Is On**

_Esquentando_

-

"Você soube? Aquela Haruno está saindo com Neji-san!"

"_Vadia!_ Quem ela pensa que é, roubando o meu Neji?"

"_Seu _Neji? Não quer dizer o _meu _Neji?"

As fofoqueiras de Konoha, estavam fazendo hora extra ultimamente. Depois que Hyuuga Hanabi gabou-se para suas amigas sobre certos eventos que aconteceram na semana anterior, o rumor espalhou-se sobre a bonita médica de cabelos rosados e o lindíssimo prodígio anbu. Os homens estavam em polvorosa porque sua preciosa flor de cerejeira fora arrancada de suas mãos, e as fãs de Neji, estavam ocupadas planejando a morte de Sakura (ou humilhação, elas não eram bobas).

Os protagonistas, no entanto, recusavam-se a falar sobre isso com os amigos e a família, e fizeram questão de esclarecer á Hiashi que não iriam se casar na primavera como ele queria. (Oh o olhar desapontado em seu rosto quando eles comunicaram!) Ele deixou bem claro que desaprovava a teimosia deles, jurando que iriam mudar de idéia, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Sakura ainda estava bastante embaraçada por ter sido pega dessa maneira, como eles foram, e Neji concordou que deveriam ser mais cuidadosos com o que dizer, isso tinha funcionado, bom, até Hanabi aparecer. Naquele momento, quando se encontraram, Sakura teve que ser segurada para não assassinar a irmãzinha da melhor amiga.

Nesse exato momento, ela estava mais preocupa em fugir de seus fãs e das fãs de Neji. Então, estando tão absorvida nessa tarefa, ela não notou o sinal de chakra que se movia em sua direção.

"Sakura," Neji disse aparecendo repentinamente e a assustando.

"Aaargh!! Mas que... Neji!" gritou surpresa e pulando assustada. "Que droga, não apareça assim Hyuuga!"

Ele deu um meio sorriso, e ela prendeu a respiração. 'Merda,' pensou, 'Ele fica tão atraente quando sorri assim!' Mentalmente balançando a cabeça e saindo de seu quase transe. Ela perguntou-se o que ele estava fazendo ali.

"Eu acabei de encontrar com o Naruto," disse ele, "Ele comentou que se eu machucá-la, ele vai chutar o meu posterior por toda Konoha."

"Eu aposto que ele na realidade disse bunda," Sakura riu sarcasticamente, e ele sorriu.

"Eu acredito que a única razão para ele não passar disso," ele informou, "é que quer estar no meu 'lado bom', assim eu não impeço ele com a Hinata."

Os dois caminharam juntos, Sakura olhando para todos os lados, fazendo Neji levantar a sobrancelha.

"Suas fangirls estão tentando me seguir," disse.

"Oh."

Enquanto caminhavam, o silêncio se arrastou, nenhum tendo algo inteligente á dizer para quebrá-lo. Querendo quebrar o gelo, Sakura tentou desesperadamente pensar em algo, então, a lâmpada acendeu, e Sakura soube exatamente o que dizer.

Virando o rosto para o olhar, ela perguntou: "Já ouviu o novo boato sobre nós?"

Capturando instantaneamente a sua atenção, ele suspirou.

"O que eles estão dizendo agora?" perguntou, uma súbita irritação crescendo, dirigida exclusivamente á sua prima.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, Sakura o informou. "Aparentemente eu estou grávida, e nós vamos fugir amanhã."

O descontentamento com essa nova noticia era facilmente notado em seu rosto, e Neji resmungou algo sobre matar Hanabi, fazendo Sakura rir. Ele não ficou satisfeito com suas ações, e ela fingiu estar aborrecida.

"Ah." Provocou, "Não gostou da idéia é?"

Ele olhou ameaçadoramente para ela, e então, sem nenhum aviso, a puxou para um beco próximo, pressionando-a contra a parede com o corpo.

Ela o olhou, encarando sem vergonha como o rosto dele se inclinava para beijar... o seu nariz? Sakura lançou um olhar cortante, furiosa com ele por não ter beijado os seus lábios, então ela o agarrou pela cabeça e puxando-o contra si.

Seus lábios se reuniram em um furioso beijo, suas línguas se encontrando em uma guerra pela dominância, nenhuma querendo perder. Mãos desesperadas pelo outro, enquanto batalhavam, muito teimosos pra parar, até que a falta de ar tornou-se impossível. Separando-se, desesperados pelo fôlego, resfolegaram e puxaram o ar, até que seus pulmões estivessem satisfeitos; continuaram com a batalha pela dominância dos lábios um do outro.

Um grito de 'NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!' capturou suas atenções, e viraram-se para encontrar Lee apontado horrorizados para eles.

"É VERDADE ENTÃO!!" gritou, "MINHA FLOR DE CEREJEIRA FOI ROUBADA DE MIM PELO MEU PROPRIO COMPANHEIRO DE TIME!! OOOHH!! A TRAIÇÃO DE MINHA JUVENTUDE!!"

Imediatamente Neji postou-se em frente de Sakura, a bloqueando da visão de Lee. Isso apenas aumento a raiva o garoto de malha de ginástica verde, e ele declarou alto, "EU TE DESAFIO PARA UMA BATALHA, MEU RIVAL! E ENTÃO EU IREI RESGATAR MINHA LINDA FLOR DE CEREJEIRA DE SUAS- "

Foi interrompido por uma manada de fangirls que, graças a Lee, encontraram o seu alvo.

"Ela está aqui!" uma delas gritou. "Neji-kun está com ela! Rápido, temos que resgata-lo de suas garras imundas!"

Correram em direção a eles, facilmente pisoteando Lee no processo. O rápido Hyuuga agarrou a mão de Sakura, quase arrancando o braço dela, e os dois fugiram rapidamente. Felizmente para eles, a presença de Lee serviu como um pequeno obstáculo, e eles conseguiram uma vantagem contra as fangirls desesperadas.

Encontrando o quintal de alguém, eles esconderam-se das raivosas meninas que gritavam 'Morte á Sakura!', enquanto perseguiam o nada. (Bem, não o nada, já que eles estavam apenas escondidos) Uma vez que o caminho estava livre, Neji e Sakura cuidadosamente saíram do jardim, mantendo os olhos bem abertos á procura das garotas lunáticas.

Encararam-se por alguns momentos, e então Sakura explodiu uma gargalhada, seu companheiro oferecendo um leve sorriso para a ocasião.

"Isso foi absolutamente hilário!" Ela declarou, uma vez que recuperou o fôlego.

"Fácil para você dizer," Neji resmungou, "Eu ainda tenho que enfrentar Gai-sensei, ele não vai ficar muito feliz com essa 'traição'."

"Há, Gai-sensei não é nada comparado com o que vai ser quando Kakashi-sensei voltar de sua missão," Sakura lhe prometeu, Neji fez uma careta.

Hatake Kakashi, o famoso ninja copiador, considera Sakura a filha que nunca teve. (e provavelmente nunca terá, graças a sua questão "compromisso"). Neji Sabia que se Kakashi desaprovasse a relação, ele iria fazer tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para separá-los.

Outro problema era a Hokage, Tsunade, que encarava a protegida como sua própria filha, mas Neji já sabia o que fazer para lidar com esse problema, quando surgir.

"Tenten vai ficar com raiva também."

"Porque ela vai ficar com raiva?" Neji perguntou inocente, fazendo Sakura rolar os olhos.

"Acorda!" chamou acenando para ele, "A menina tem uma queda por você á anos!"

"Ah, claro." Neji ironizou e Sakura apenas não podia acreditar em sua falta de observação.

Antes que ela pudesse falar algo mais, Neji enlaçou sua cintura e começou a beijá-la novamente, e desta vez, ela deixou-o dominar o beijo. Sem uma parede ou qualquer outra coisa útil para apóia-la, Neji resolveu puxa-la contra si, passando a mão em sua bunda e acariciando suavemente. Sakura gemeu, e em seguida gritou quando foram surpreendidos novamente.

"Lá estão eles!" As fangirls voltaram.

Agarrado um ao outro, o casal partiu novamente, com o riso de Sakura ecoando pelas ruas de konoha.

* * *

**NotadaTradutora: **depois de séculos, chuvas, lágrimas e muita gripe, voltando pra traduzir! AEAEAEAEAEAEAE pra quem mandou um review e me fez sentir culpada por não ter traduzido isso antes u.ú

Sem falar que você chega no onemanga**ponto**com, entra pra ver as atualizações e se depara com mais um capitulo revoltante. OMG QUAL SERÁ O FIM? ;O Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee T.T

beijos especiais para:

**Daaf-chan, dani-chan, Briii, queline, Sika-chan, Akaane-chaan, cherryzinha e princezinhauzumaki. **

Não deixem de acompanhar e mandar suas reviews pra me incentivar u.ú

Dae minna!

**Miiinne.  
:***


End file.
